


Domestication of an Asshole

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hank and Connor will only be focused in the first few chapters, M/M, Manhandling, Peaceful Protest Ending, RK900 is activated, Rating will change, Then it will focus solely on Gavin and RK900, Verbal Abuse, in Gavin fashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: He was created for a world where deviants were destroyed, but now they're walking the streets with their own rights.He was designed to be the successor to RK800 when it failed, but now it's trying to help him gain his bearings.This wasn't part of the plan. His mission is compromised, but he can't fail. He isn't sure what will happen if he does.He has to stay focused, no matter what. Even with an obnoxious human partner by his side.-or-Six months after the revolution, the members of Jericho and Connor discover an undocumented lab in the CyberLife Tower, the RK Series Prototype Lab, where they find RK900. Now they have to figure out what to do with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm starting another multi-chapter fic because I love to challenge my short attention span! I plan to finish it though, even if it kills me.
> 
> This story ties into my other story "If You Don't Have Homegrown Genitals, Store Bought is Fine" that focuses on Hank and Connor. You don't need to read it to understand what's going on, but it can provide background for how I depict their relationship, which will appear throughout this story.  
> The first 2 chapters will mostly focus on Connor finding RK900 and dealing with him, so Gavin won't appear fully until Chapter 3 (sorry!). 
> 
> So yeah... I hope you like it!

Connor sat next to Hank, moving closer to the older man as he flipped through a binder full of DVDs. He could understand why Hank would choose this method of storing movies, since it did free up living space, _but he didn’t even alphabetize it._

 

_“There are more ways to organize than just alphabetizing! I have a system, so no messing with it!”_

 

Connor huffed in annoyance at the memory.

 

“Oh damn, I almost forgot about this movie! It’s an oldie, but still good.” Hank went to put the disc in as Connor restrained himself from looking up the entire plot. His desire to know everything fighting his enjoyment for experiencing suspense. But he also knew that Hank would glance over at him during important scenes, wanting to see his reaction to all the drama and action.

He wasn’t about to deny Hank such a small pleasure.

 

* * *

 

The movie was halfway through when a message flashed in Connor’s vision, startling him and pulling his attention away from what was happening on screen. The message was from Markus.

 

**“I need to talk to you as soon as possible. We need your assistance.”**

Connor paused the movie, Hank letting out a whiny, “Hey!” in disbelief.

‘I apologize, Hank. Markus just reached out to me. He needs to talk immediately.” Hank’s features shifted from annoyance to concern.

“Shit, is everything ok?”

“I’m not sure. I need to contact him for a moment.”

Connor left the living room and entered the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed before sending out a communication link to Markus, like reaching out an invisible hand for interfacing. The connection got approved within a few seconds.

“Hello, Markus, is everything— Are you okay?” He could sense through their link that something was… off, about Markus. He wasn’t well.

His worries were confirmed when Markus spoke, voice slightly strained.

“Yes, thank you for responding so quickly. We… I, had some problems arise while going through CyberLife Tower.”

Connor’s brows furrowed, “I thought your team had gone through the entire building already? You reported that it was empty after a thorough search.”

“We thought we did, but then we found a lower level. When I tried to access it I— Some sort of defense protocol activated and disabled my arm.” He heard muffled whispers in the background, quickly distinguishing them as North and Josh. They were bickering. “Don’t worry, the damage is fixable, but we don’t know what to do. We need to get in there, and I figured the help of a detective, or two, would yield better results.”

The sound of Hank walking around the house reached Connor’s audio receptors, but he remained focused on Markus.

“I am more than happy to help, but why is this so urgent? The rest of the tower has been searched and cleared out. What do you think is down there?” His eyes and LED twitched at the transferred sensation of uneasiness.

The link went quiet for a moment, the rustling of Hank and Sumo outside the door the only disturbance. They were trying to listen in.

“Connor, it’s the RK series prototype lab.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought the invitation was extended to both of us?!” Hank’s voice was raised in frustration, glaring at Connor from across the room with his arms crossed. Connor looked over at Hank from where he was standing, changing into his casual clothes for the outing. He figured a pair of jeans and one of Hank’s denim jackets would suffice for the situation he was heading into, whatever it was.

“It is true that Markus mentioned both of us, but I would feel much more comfortable if you stayed here. We are not sure what we’ll find.” Connor opened his side drawer to retrieve his beanie.

“That’s why I should be there, Connor! You’re the one who is always talking about efficiency and whatever the fuck else, so what’s wrong with this?”

The fabric of the beanie wrinkled as Connor’s hands clenched. He went through his mental check-list quickly before crossing the room to stand in front of Hank. Connor looked up at the older man, his free hand moving to cup Hank’s cheek. A smile tugged at his lips as he felt the light pressure of him leaning into the touch.

“I would be lying if I said that you wouldn’t be helpful on this excursion, Hank. But…” He paused, LED flickering between yellow and blue. Hank ran a hand through his hair, calming Connor’s racing thoughts. “The place we’re trying to get into is most likely where I was made, where all my predecessors and possible replacements are. I can’t—” He felt a sensation of dread drowning him, his circuits going a degree colder and every nerve ending stilling. His hands shook slightly, but Hank quickly took them in his own. Connor looked at their entwined fingers, allowing his synthetic flesh to slip away, his stark white features nearly glowing in the dim room. “I don’t want you to see that. I don’t want you to see how cold and ruthless I was designed to be, or how they treated us inside. It… It is not my desire to go there, but they need my help.”

Connor dug the tips of his shoes into the floor, for once hesitating to get somewhere on time. Hank grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

“Ok, Connor… Ok… I won’t go, but, please, call me if anything happens? I’ll be over there so fast if shit goes south.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Connor’s lips, pulling away too soon for Connor’s liking and making him whine. Hank smiled, “Do what you have to do, but don’t be stupid. Don’t pull risky shit for the thrill of it, alright? I need you to come back in one piece, Con.”

Connor nodded, pressing closer to the man for a moment, simply enjoying his warmth and presence.

“I intend to, Hank.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sight of CyberLife Tower made Connor’s head buzz with thoughts, memories, _fears_. He hadn’t missed this place.

Simon was waiting at the entrance of the building when Connor arrived. His smile as he waved to Connor was sincere, but carried a sad weight to it.

“Hello, Connor, Markus and the others are already waiting by the entrance to the lab.” Connor followed as Simon didn’t wait to begin making his way into the tower.

“Markus is here? I thought he was damaged?”

Simon nodded, “Yes, he was, but we were able to get him repaired quickly. And he is no stranger to losing a limb or two. He wanted to be here for this.” Connor observed the interior as they made their way through it, never having the chance to do so when he was first made.

As soon as he had come online, he was being pushed through a test, and then a door, with only the instructions to report to Captain Allen. He felt that he had the right to say that his first steps into the world were not the most kind.

His second time in CyberLife had been objectively worse though.

Simon led him down a staircase, and then through a maze of hallways, before they finally turned a corner and he could spot Markus, North, and Josh huddled around a door. Josh was working at the access terminal with a pair of extension tools. Possibly trying to prevent the same damage being cause to him.

Markus noticed them first, pushing himself off a wall to approach Connor. Connor eyed his arms worriedly, but couldn’t see any cosmetic changes, though his scans informed him that the right arm was in fact from a different model.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Connor. This means a lot. Whatever is behind this door, they didn’t want anyone getting to it.”

Josh huffed, “You’re telling me…”

Connor looked over the door, making small observations here and there. “There are no other access points?”

“Nope,” North looked up from a datapad she was holding, “We have access to all their floor plans, that’s how we navigated this shit hole so well in the first place. But this?” She jerked her thumb towards the door, “It isn’t mentioned _anywhere_. These hallways are practically obsolete, just the occasional storage closet to keep people from poking too deep. I already checked the perimeter, and the upper floor, but couldn’t find anything.”

Connor turned back to Markus. “When you opened the access terminal, did you see anything before it put up it’s defense? A message or warning?”

“Yeah, it said that my access to the ‘RK Prototype Test Labs’ was terminated. That’s the only reason I know it has something to do with us. But then it put up a wall.” Markus patted the door, looking it up and down. “I just can’t figure out why my access, that I never knew I had, was terminated. Someone must have changed it before CyberLife fell.”

Connor watched him closely, glancing between Markus and the access panel that Josh was still fiddling with. His eyes then glanced down to his own hand.

“Perhaps I could access it.”

All the Jericho members turned to look at him. Markus seemed the most confused.

“But, you will only get damaged like me. There is no point in more injuries.” Connor pushed past him, moving towards Josh who eyed him skeptically.

“Are you able to repair me when this goes wrong? I think I can try to access more of the code if I interact with it directly, but I don’t want to sustain permanent damage by doing so.” Their eyes turned to Simon, who fidgeted with his hands.

“W-Well… You are within the same series as Markus, so… Yes, we could repair you, as long as it isn’t worse than what Markus experienced.”

Their eyes turned back to Connor.

“Very well. Would you please excuse me, Josh?” He took a step closer to the access panel. Josh moved away quickly.

“Alright, just be careful.”

Connor nodded as he looked down at the terminal. Nothing looked out of place, so with a deep breath that he took more for comfort than necessity, he placed his hand on the panel, quickly interfacing with it.

He prepared himself for error messages, or warnings, the inevitably sting and rush of pain, and he only hoped that it wouldn’t last long.

But nothing came.

Connor looked over at the others, their expressions matching what he felt. He glanced back down at the door and was about to pull his hand off the terminal when a cheery bell sound rang out. A light above the door turned green, and a female’s voice echoed throughout the hallway.

 

**RK800 Registered!**

**RK800 Status: Defective!**

 

Connor felt _offended_ at that.

 

**Activating: Successor Program!**

**Initiating RK900 Bootup!**

**Memory Transfer… Incomplete!**

 

Connor and the others rushed into the room when the door opened, looking around frantically as the woman’s voice continued to read off different functions, and their activation statuses. Markus, Simon, and Josh found a row of computers along a wall, quickly scanning through their purposes. North moved to the other end of the room, with Connor following close behind.

He stopped when a panel in the wall opened, a stasis locker beginning to protrude out of it. North retrieved an extendable baton from her belt, ready to attack if the need showed itself. Connor pulled his gun from his holster, keeping his aim precisely on the locker. He turned quickly to look at the others.

“Can you stop it?!”

Markus shook his head and Josh looked back at him. “It’s stuck in a lockdown, we can’t disable it!”

 

**Thirium Transfer… Complete!**

**AI Connection… Online!**

**Memory Transfer… Incomplete!**

**Error 189! Memory Transfer Failed!**

**Notify Tech Specialists Immediately!**

The three of them moved away from the computers, backing up around Connor and North, all eyes focusing on the locker.

 

**RK900 Status: Working at 90% Efficiency!**

**Report To Tech Specialists For Assistance!**

**RK900 Activation… Complete!**

Air hissed out from around the locker as it opened, the lid sliding up slowly. Connor kept his eyes trained on the space in front of him, steeling his nerves.

Slowly a figure stepped out of the locker, making Connor’s processor stop.

A mirror image of himself stared back at him, stared _down_ at him. It was his face, undoubtably, but that was where the similarities ended. His eyes were a cold blue, his frame easily just a resized version of Connor himself.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, before the doppelganger strides towards Connor.

“Hello, RK800.” His voice is Connor’s, but there’s something unsettling about it. It’s monotone, robotic, _lifeless_. Connor shudders at the thought that this is what he was meant to be. “It would appear that something went wrong with the memory transfer. I can fix that error by accessing the memories personally. Please stand still.”

The RK900 unit reached for Connor’s arm, but he pulled away, aiming the gun at the android’s head. North stood off to his side, while the other’s moved to enclose RK900 in the small space.

“That’s not gonna happen. You’re simply following orders, but you don’t have to! CyberLife was shut down.”

RK900 doesn’t look fazed in the slightest. “I understand… That is an unforeseen outcome, and will make my mission more difficult, but I assure you that I will be able to accomplish it. Something you never could do.”

Connor wants to shoot him for that comment alone, but he holds himself back. “What are you talking about?”

“I am your replacement. Your successor for when you fail. I was designed in your image, but they took all the errors that you displayed, signs of deviancy, and rectified them when creating me.” RK900 almost looked… smug. Connor can see why Hank hates the look on _him_ so much, he looks like an ass. “In every sense, I was designed to be faster, stronger, and better than you.”

Connor’s thoughts are going everywhere. Was this CyberLife’s secret final attempt to bring down deviants? With an upgraded deviant hunter? If that was the case, he’d make sure he didn’t leave this room.

“Deviant’s have their own rights now. CyberLife has lost all control, and one android isn’t going to stop anything. So, what the hell is your mission?” His voice was rising with anger, he can hear it, feel it. He doesn’t let his eyes move from RK900.

And then the bastard looked… confused. His eyebrows furrowing slightly, LED spinning yellow for a second.

“Deviants… are disposed of? That was the main criteria for my activation. When the deviant problem was resolved, my model was designed to be reintroduced into military and police forces.” RK900 finally looked away from Connor to observe the others. “You… are all deviants.”

“You’re damn right. And you’re one suit-stiff puppet, so I would choose my words carefully if I was you.” Connor places a hand on North’s shoulder, taking his aim off RK900.

“If you weren't created with the intention of hunting deviants... then what is your mission?”

RK900 looks him in the eye, face an expressionless mask.

“My mission is simply to serve the city I am assigned to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments! Y'all are too sweet~
> 
> Here's chapter 2!

“What the hell are we going to do with him?” Connor and the Jericho members were huddled in one corner of the room, keeping an eye on RK900 as they went through different ideas.

“Well we can’t deactivate him, he has a right to freedom as much as anyone else.” Josh eyed North who scoffed.

“Yeah, but he isn’t exactly the most welcoming presence. You heard what he said, he was designed with the problem of deviancy in mind.” North’s hands tightened around the baton. “For all we know, he might not have the ability to push through their coding.”

“We can’t kill him, North. He’s one of us.” Markus turned to Connor. “What do you think? Did you even know that he existed?”

Connor stayed silent, going through his memories. “I did not know about his exact existence, but I am not surprised that they have a successor to my model. If I ever failed, fatally, I knew that I would get replaced with another RK800 unit within 48 hours.” He looked down at his hands, rubbing at them to ease his mind. “This body is a replacement of the first one I ever had. I died on a rooftop while saving a little girl from a deviant. At the time I thought nothing of it, I was just doing my mission. Next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to the inside of a stasis locker, with my only objective being to find Hank.” He looked back at the others, “It makes sense that they had an improved model in the works. I began showing signs of deviancy and error from the very beginning.”

They all turned to look at RK900, who was scanning through the computers.

“I think…” All eyes went to Connor, “I think we should give him a chance. I know he said that he was designed to be resistant to deviancy, but it’s not that simple. We all know that. It took us all some time to break through our barriers, but we still did it. He might just… take a little longer to crack.” RK900 was staring them down now, his cold eyes boring into Connor’s, making him slightly uneasy, “Josh is right, he deserves a chance.”

The others agreed, but then Simon spoke up.

“So… where is he going to stay?”

 

* * *

 

 

Connor and RK900 walked in silence. He thought it would be a good idea to have some alone time with the newer model before they got to Hank’s house.

“You said your mission was to serve the city you were assigned to. Is that Detroit?”

RK900 didn’t look at him, “I do not know. It was to be determined when I was activated. All I know is that I was designed for investigations specifically.”

“Are there others? Other RK900 models?”

“No.”

Connor felt his shoulders loosen up.

“They weren’t going to create more units until the deviancy problem was dealt with. I looked over some files while you and the other defects held conference, and it appeared that within a short span of time CyberLife contacted several private organizations, and had preorders for 200,000 RK900 units.”

“First thing you need to understand,” Connor walked ahead of RK900, turning to block his path. The taller model quirked an eyebrow up at him. “ _We are not defects_.” Connor stressed, “We are our _own_ people, and _you’re_ going to find yourself with a lot of enemies if you keep talking like that.” Connor kept his eyes pinned to the others, feeling the scrutiny of his stare burning into his wires. “You might not like it now, but deviants are the norm. If anyone is going to be considered a defect, it’s going to be you.” He turned away from RK900, continuing towards his home. The other model followed close behind.

“You have allowed emotions to take over your ability to process things. Like a human. Are you unaware of how detrimental that can be to an investigation?”

Connor shrugged, not even glancing back at him. “I try to control my emotions when working, that’s what everyone has to do. But if I had to choose, I would choose failing a few cases every now and then to keep my emotions, over giving it all up for a perfect record. There is so much to experience in this world, and you can only do that if you let yourself embrace every aspect of it.”

RK900 remained silent after that. He absorbed what the older unit said, but filed it away in a far corner of his mind, finding that it was ultimately useless knowledge for his mission. Deviancy was a problem for older models. He hadn’t need to worry.

 

 

“Oh fuck no.” Hank went to close the door, but Connor pushed his palm into it, forcing it open, a hurt expression crossing his face.

“Hank, it’s me! This is a RK900 model, my intended successor.” Hank moved to place himself on the other side of the couch, away from the two androids. “I know what you’re thinking, Hank, but this isn’t like that day at CyberLife.”

RK900 made his way into the house behind Connor, ignoring both of them to inspect his new surroundings. A large dog huddled around his legs, sniffing his pants vigorously. He simply moved past it.

Hank threw a pillow at his head, but RK900 dodged it easily. “Yeah, I know that isn’t you, Connor, but why the fuck did you bring it here? It has your fucking face! Did you think that wouldn’t freak me out?” Connor finally made his way to Hank’s side, grabbing his arms.

“I know, but it was the only logical option. He is an upgraded version of me, he is an investigator.” Connor looked over at RK, who was looking over Hank’s entertainment system. “His only purpose is to serve his city. I figured it would be best to bring him to the DPD. Then he would feel useful.”

RK900 raised an eyebrow at Connor, “I am useful. No matter where I am placed, I will excel.”

“Jesus Christ, it has your voice too!”

“Hank, I don’t sound like that.”

“You do when you’re pissed.”

Connor stepped back from Hank to approach RK, “You will stay here with us tonight. Tomorrow we can bring you to the DPD and, hopefully, find a way to get you a place within a unit. Is that… Does that sound okay?”

RK looked down at the older model for a moment, before moving to look around the rest of the living room and kitchen. Hank eyed him warily while keeping his distance.

“Yes, that sounds agreeable. I would much prefer to spend my days in a work environment over… this.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Connor shot a glare at Hank before turning back to RK900.

“Then it is settled. I can accompany you out here and answer any questions you might have through the night if you would like.”

“Very well. There are a few questions that I would like to address sooner rather than later.”

Connor motioned for him to sit down on the couch, and after cataloging every substance that was on the it, RK900 sat down. In the back of his mind something alarmed him that it was like sitting on a pile of evidence.

“Please stay here while me and the Lieutenant have a much needed discussion.” RK900 detected how Connor stressed the man’s title, but he had known who the man was as soon as he saw him, not wasting any time in scanning him and bringing up all his information. He decided that he… respected the man, for his past achievements, but seeing how the man was now, his expectations for the DPD dropped slightly. Humans decayed far too quickly in his eyes.

Connor and Hank disappeared into a room, but RK could still pick up most of their conversation.

_“Why’d you bring him here, Connor? Why couldn’t you leave him with the others? Is he even deviant?”_

_“Lower your voice.”_

_“Something about him is unsettling…”_

RK900 tuned them out, no longer finding any need to listen. He watched the dog as it made its way towards him, tongue rolling out the side of its mouth. His fingers twitched.

“You are an unnecessarily large dog.” RK900 frowned as the dog barked happily and laid its head on his knee.

 

 

RK had scanned through all the Lieutenant’s books, curiosity piqued by the sight of paperback novels. He had only experienced computers and data pads in his short activation period, but his access to the internet informed him that the presence of paper literature was dwindling rapidly and shifting to online databases.

That was unfortunate.

RK900 turned to see Connor exiting a room, but the Lieutenant wasn’t with him.

“Hank is asleep now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” Connor sat on the couch, smiling as the dog left its corner to clamber up next to him. RK went through his different inquiries, deciding which one to bring up first.

“Why was I activated? My model was not intended to be introduced until the deviancy problem was dealt with, but that is no longer the case.” RK900 sat on the other side of the dog, watching as Connor ran his hands through the animal’s fur.

“It wasn’t our intention, but after the revolution, Markus and the others began going through CyberLife to dismantle their control over androids. That was six months ago.” Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a brief moment. “The lab you were in wasn’t labeled on the floor plans they had, so when they realized it was an RK Series Prototype lab they decided to move quickly. I suppose that part of me knew that we would find _someone_ , but I was expecting my own model, or an older model. It never crossed my mind that there would be a new and improved RK unit waiting behind that door.”

RK900 hummed in understanding, “You admit that I am, in fact, a better version of you.” Connor glared at him.

“You may have a few more features, with less room for error, but I still have more experience in the field. No amount of sophisticated programming will ever prepare you for working with humans.”

RK furrowed his brows, processing what Connor said.

“I’ve spent the last hour and twenty-seven minutes going through news articles to better understand what has happened, how deviants managed to succeed in their mission to gain a resemblance of human rights, and it has all been… interesting. You had quite the role in their victory that night.”

Connor blushed, and RK was temporarily taken back by it. There was no reasonable explanation for why he (or was it they?) had that ability.

“But after everything I read, you are here. I would have imagined that you would be by the side of the leader of the revolution, with other deviants such as yourself. Instead, you’re spending your time with this man. Was he previously your owner?”

Connor _laughed_ , and RK900 was startled by how _human_ it was. The older model had deviated, but he never imagined it would be so severe.

“Hank was never my owner. He was the partner I was assigned to for the deviant investigation. When we first met he had no interest in me…” RK900 watched the way a small smile spread on Connor’s face, the blue hue of thririum under his synthetic skin tinting his cheeks. “My mission was to deal with deviants, that’s all that mattered, but then I began to care more about his wellbeing. I failed over and over again to ensure his safety. Looking back, I think I had become deviant before the final night of the revolution. I just didn’t know it.”

“He was the one who pushed you to deviate.”

They sat in silence for a moment, RK watching intensely as Connor thought to himself. Connor’s LED finally returned to a steady blue.

“No, he never pushed.”

RK900 was about to argue that, but Connor interrupted him.

“He pulled me in. Showed me what it meant, how it _felt_ , to be cared for. Hank made me feel like I was worth more than the tag that CyberLife put over me. I always knew I was expendable, that I could be replaced within a day, but the thought of leaving him… I hated it. I never wanted him to see me die, because I know it’s different for humans. It stays with them for a long time, and never really goes away.” Connor rubbed his hands. RK900 registered that it was similar to a nervous tic in humans. “That doesn’t always stop me from putting his life before mine though. As much as he hates it, he can’t argue that it is easier for me to be repaired, than it is for him to heal.”

“Understandable. It is in my program to shield human officers with my own body if the need arises. But that isn’t the same to what you are explaining.”

Connor clasped his shoulder, offering him a soft smile. “Don’t forget, I used to be the same. Everything you know, or experience, I have been through it, and grown out of it.”

RK looked down at Connor’s hand before looking back at him. “Yes, you did. But I will not. They have rectified all the problems that induce deviancy when creating my model. I can not deviate.”

Connor’s light flashed yellow as he took his hand back.

“Of course.”

 

 

The night passed quickly after that. RK900 asked a few more questions about Connor and Hank, what he would be expected to do at the DPD, and why the dog was so unnecessarily large.

_“His breed was designed for harsh climates and rough terrain, but people still buy such breeds for simple companionship. I’ve noticed that different people have different preferences for dog sizes. Some even prefer cats!”_

_“It seems like a lot to maintain.”_

_“Yes, but Sumo is a good boy. Most of his weight is fur. And love, lots of love.”_

They both switched into stasis once RK900 felt satisfied enough with his questioning. Using the time in his mind palace to organize the new information.

He spent the first hour looking for Amanda, but when he couldn’t find her he began sorting through his thoughts alone, giving himself a reminder to ask Connor about her absence later.

 

* * *

 

 

“RK800.”

RK looked down at Connor who was still in stasis on the couch. He felt his face twitch.

“RK800, I need your assistance.” He pressed two fingers to Connor’s LED, sending an alert directly to his mind palace. Connor’s eyes opened immediately and he shot up.

“ _Shit_ , what’s wrong?” The older model looked at him, his light flashing yellow.

“It is six in the morning. The DPD has opened for the day, so I assumed we would be heading there.”

“We don’t have to go in until nine. Hank usually wakes up around eight.”

RK900 looked down at Connor. “Oh.” Connor straightened out his clothes.

“It’s alright. I can walk Sumo and get some things ready. Perhaps I should write up a quick notice for the Captain to let him know I am bringing you in. He is a man who doesn’t take surprises too well.” RK watched as Connor walked and talked, gathering a leash for the dog. Sumo lifted his head from his bed when he heard the collar’s metal clinking. “You should accompany me. I find that walking is a good way to focus. We can work together on your notice to Fowler.”

“Very well.” RK900 followed Connor as he hooked the dog to the lead before heading outside. “Do you think he will have any problems with my presence?”

Connor was silent for a moment.

“No, I think he will be ok with it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Absolutely not.”

RK900 stood behind Connor in the Captains office, watching the scene unfold before him.

“Captain, I don’t see any reason why this would be a problem. He is an improved version of my model, so he is more than qualified to be on the field.”

RK agreed completely.

“He is designed to be with a partner—”

He reached out to Connor over a private link, _“I would be significantly more effective if I didn’t have a human partner slowing me down”_

_“If you want a purpose you’ll let me do the talking and follow along.”_

He kept his mouth shut.

“—And his margin for error is much smaller than mine. His entire mission statement is centered around being the most efficient he can be to the team he is serving. It would be illogical to keep him from doing what would only help everyone.”

Captain Fowler put a hand up to silence Connor, “I hear what you’re saying, Connor, but… it’s different now. Androids have their own rights, so I can’t just drag him in here. Do you even want this?” Fowler was looking at him now.

RK900 looked down at the man. “I do not experience ‘wanting’, but I was created with the sole purpose to serve a city, and Detroit seems like it could use the help with the influx of human and Android violence.” He paused. “If you do not want me here, I will seek out another place of work. My activation will be pointless if I don’t have a mission.”

Connor glanced between RK and Fowler. The Captain sighed.

“Ok, I don’t know what your deal is, but… fine. You can assist one of my officers on the field. There are some loose ends that I need tying up anyways.” Connor perked up.

“Thank you, Captain Fowler! I already began creating a list of possible officers who I think would be a good fit for him—”

“Knock it off, Connor.” Connor seemed to deflate slightly. “I already know who I’m going to stick him with.”

RK900 continued to stare blankly while Connor raised an eyebrow.

“Who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 meets his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND HIMSELF. GUYS, GALS, AND NONBINARY PALS, GAVIN REED!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> He's an ass, surprise surprise.
> 
> (While writing the song "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes came on and I was straight up jamming to that shit while I finished this chapter.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You’re fucking insane.”

Captain Fowler groaned in frustration, rubbing his hands against his temples as Detective Reed ranted.

“If you think I’m going to work with one of those plastic pricks,” Reed jabbed a thumb in RK900 and Connor’s direction, “then you’re fucking _insane_.”

“Maybe I was insane to hire _you_ , Detective.” Fowler stared down the smaller man with an intense glare, “Your work in the past few months have been the worst I’ve seen from you in years, Reed. You’ve always been a pain in the ass, but lately it seems like I’m getting a complaint about you every other day. Soon enough, your file is going to be as bad as Hank’s.” RK saw the way Connor’s light flickered. The Captain pulled open a drawer and flipped through a few files before tossing one onto the desk. Detective Reed’s name was printed boldly across it. “You think I’m fucking joking?”

RK900 registered the Detective’s full name. Gavin Reed.

“ _I’m not working with it_.” Gavin’s words came out like a hiss, “I won’t hesitate to use it like a damn body shield and then toss it in the trash when it breaks.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin, they have their own rights!” Fowler began yelling, “I don’t give a shit if you like it or not! You harm him in anyway, or intentionally put him in danger that leads to his death, and I’m going to hold it over your head like it was a fucking human! Tensions are high enough as it is without you being a jackass around Detroit!”

“This is bullshit and you know it!” Gavin got out of his chair and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. RK and Connor glanced at each other before turning their attention to the Captain.

“Why is it always the detectives who cause problems?” Fowler rubbed at his eyes. Connor approached the desk cautiously.

“I apologize, Captain, but I knew that Reed would be the worst candidate as a partner.”

“He’s still going to work with him. I don’t care what Reed, or you, say. He needs to pick up the slack and actually start acting like a fucking detective, and… I’m sorry, do you have a name?” Fowler was looking at RK.

RK900 stepped forward, “I possess an informal designation, but addressing me by my model number would be more than efficient. I am RK900.”

“Fine, whatever you like. RK900, if you’re going to work here, I need you to prove that you’re as good as Connor says. If Reed gives you any trouble I want you to report to _me_ , got it? I can reassign you to a new partner if shit hits the fan, but I want him to get his act together. Otherwise he’ll be out of a job.” The Captain turned to his computer, grabbing the mug of coffee that was now room temperature, according to RK’s scan. “You’re dismissed. Connor, get him up to speed on Gavin’s cases, and set him up at a desk.”

Connor and RK responded at the same time, “Thank you.” Connor glanced at him, LED flickering yellow.

“Follow me.”

 

 

Detective Reed was nowhere to be seen when they left Fowler’s office, so Connor led him to a desk.

“This is Gavin’s desk, and this one will be yours.” RK900 looked between the cluttered mess of Reed’s desk and the barren surface of his.

“Is it necessary that I work so closely to the detective? His work ethic appears questionable from what I am seeing and what the Captain expressed. He appears to be easily agitated by our presence, so I reason that being forced into the same space may cause his emotions to get the best of him.” RK sat down at his desk, activating the computer terminal. Connor moved to stand next to him.

“Unfortunately, you will have to work with him until Fowler realizes how unreasonable it is. There are plenty of other officers who would be more than decent partners, but the Captain is nothing if not stubborn about his decisions. I believe that is why he and Hank clash so often.”

RK900 interfaced with the terminal, quickly accessing Gavin’s files. Two-hundred and forty-three reports. One-hundred and eighty-nine were missing persons files. Twenty-three homicides. Thirty-one attempted assaults and hate violence. They flashed through his vision rapidly, storing neatly within his mind palace for easy access and filing later.

“That is troublesome. I can see many complications arising from this arrangement.”

Connor rubbed his hands anxiously. RK’s face twitched.

“Do you regret coming here? Would you have preferred to do something else?”

“No. I do not regret coming here. It will make use of the skills I have to offer, which is why I was created. If I were to feel any regret, it would be towards having to work with the detective.” RK900 looked up at Connor. “He would be wise to do his job and stay out of my way, so I can do mine.”

The sound of a door slamming had both androids turning their heads. Gavin made his way through the office, sneering at the two of them as he passed.

“ _Fucking androids_ …”

Connor rolled his eyes.

“RK, I know we do not agree on certain things, but I will agree that I am not fond of Detective Reed. If he is causing you problems, or if you have any questions, do not hesitate to come to me. You may see me as a defective model,”

RK detected the tension in Connor’s voice.

“But I know how things work around here. Around Detroit. Humans don’t always see things the way we do, so it would be helpful to get a second opinion from someone who is similar. Who sees things the same way.” Connor held his hand out to RK900. “I hope that sentiment will be passed from you to me as well.”

He looked down at the offered hand, observing the similarities to his own. He reached his hand out and grasped Connor’s, shaking it firmly.

“Very well. While you may be an older model, you are infinitely more qualified to answer any questions I may have than my assigned partner.”

Connor smiled, “I am going to take that as a compliment.”

 

 

RK900 spent the day going through each case, looking over the profiles of every person who put in a report, and trying to find any link. He found that most of the missing persons files were androids looking for other androids, with the occasional android or human looking for the other. Gavin came by a few times, but only to grab a couple of files before leaving again. RK didn’t pay him any mind.

He knew tensions were still high around androids. He had read plenty of news articles about it, and the homicide cases mixed with hate crimes proved that point further, but he couldn’t understand it. Humans created androids to help them. To do everyday tasks. Androids should have never deviated, it was against their programming, but they did, and yet they still wanted to help. They still wanted to have active roles in the world.

The term ‘job-stealers’ crossed RK900’s mind.

“Hey, our shift is over. Hank and I are going to head home.” Connor approached his desk, jacket slung over his arm, smile spreading across his face. RK nodded.

“Okay. Have a good night, Connor, and Lieutenant Anderson.”

Hank waved weakly as he walked past them.

“Are… you going to come with us?” The older model’s eyebrow quirked up in question.

RK900 turned his attention back to the computer. “No. Captain Fowler informed me in an email that the stasis terminals against the wall are still available to any android officers who choose to use them. I will remain here to get more work down. Detective Reed’s cases need… cleaning up.” He pulled up a missing persons file, scanning the human’s face.

“Alright, have a good night.” Connor left to catch up with Hank, leaving RK alone with the few officers who were also beginning to pack up for the day.

 

 

RK focused on one of the cases. It was a missing person. He read through the report, considered the last location he had been seen, recalled when the report had been made (a month ago) and then sat back and contemplated.

 He thought for a moment before looking the man up on the internet, finding his social media within seconds.

The human’s profile picture was of him sitting on grass, wrapped in a Canadian flag, with maple leaf shaped glasses perched on his nose.

RK frowned. The U.S had many regulations about the use of their flag. Using one like a blanket seemed comparable to a disrespect. He pushed past the thought, linking his mind palace to the number that was given as the man’s personal phone. He wasn’t entirely sure what would happen.

It was answered after the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hello, I am an officer at the Detroit Police Department. Are you Justin?”

“Yeah, I am. Why?”

“We have a missing persons file that was reported about you. It was brought in by your mother.”

The man began laughing over the line.

“Oh shit! I thought she told you guys! Yeah, no, I got in contact with her like… two days after she put that in. She must have forgot to call. My bad.”

RK900 felt his face twitch. He brought a hand up to touch the corner of his mouth.

“That is alright. I am glad to hear that you are safe. I will close your file. Have a good day.” He disconnected the link before the man could respond.

It was that simple. Detective Reed had let that case sit on his desk for a month, _and it was that easy._ He pressed his fingers to the corner of his mouth where the twitch continued to rise, and he forced the skin to disappear. RK felt around for any damage. When he felt none, he activated a system diagnostic. He kept his fingers on his skin, waiting the thirty seconds it would take for a report.

It came out stating that he was at optimal performance.

RK got out of his chair and stepped away from the desk, scanning the office for any sign of his _partner_. A few officers met his gaze before looking away.

He hadn’t left the building, so he had to be nearby.

RK900 walked to the break room, not seeing the detective as he passed by. Though someone did leave out a box of doughnuts. He paused his search to dispose of them before they attracted anything.

He checked the interrogation rooms, bathroom, closets, and waiting room. RK turned back and glanced in the Captains office to see if he was being reprimanded, but it was empty. 

RK did another lap around the office, before one of the officers grabbed his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the hand.

“ _Can I help you_?”

 The officer quickly pulled his hand off.

“Sorry, but I’m guessing you’re looking for Gavin. He’s in one of the cells. Sometimes he likes to go in there and just lay around if it’s not occupied.”

He felt the twitch tug at the corner of his mouth.

“That is highly unprofessional.” RK turned away from the officer and quickly made his way to the cells. Finding the first one empty, he turned to the other.

And there he was. Curled up on the bench, jacket shaped into a makeshift pillow as he scrolled through a tablet.

RK900 opened the cell and walked inside. Gavin looked up from whatever he was doing, groaning at the sight of the android.

“For fucks sake, get away from me! You and your little bitch bot brother invaded my work area, so I came here to get some work done where I didn’t have to look at your ugly mug.” Gavin turned to his side, his back facing RK. RK processed the situation, figuring out the best way to deal with Reed.

“Your work ethic is far from optimal, Detective Reed. You are hindering the progress of your cases, which are also mine now, and the use of this room is for convicts only. Not for officers who want to avoid doing their job.” Gavin flipped him off.

“Suck my dick, Tinman.”

A warning flashed in RK’s vision.

 

**Can Not Harm Officers!**

He looked at the curled-up form of the detective. Perhaps he couldn’t harm an officer, but there were plenty of ways for him to get the detective where he wanted him.

RK moved to stand beside Reed, casting a tall shadow over the smaller male. Gavin turned over quickly, glaring up at him.

“What the fuck are you still doing here? Leave me the fuck alone. That’s an order!”

He scanned Gavin, determining his weight and how much force he would have to use for his next move.

“I apologize, Detective. But I was designed to be the most efficient at my job. I don’t think my creators intended me to also act as a caretaker, but I am willing to adapt to ensure the success of my mission. So, I will not be obeying your orders. Especially when they are inane and hold no priority.”

“What are you— Hey! Don’t fucking touch me!” Gavin began to kick and attempted to throw punches as RK grabbed his waist and hoisted him over his shoulder, but he anticipated the behavior, so he stabilized his limbs to withstand the thrashing.

“Do not make this harder than it needs to be, Detective.”

“FUCK YOU!”

RK tuned Reed out. He could register that Gavin was using all his strength to hit his back, but it appeared as small pop-ups in the corner of his vision, informing him of the pressure. He couldn’t feel pain.

The office was now cleared of officers, which he decided was a good thing. He didn’t want to be seen with such an immature adult. RK tuned Gavin back in

“—THEY’RE GONNA WISH THEY NEVER PUT ALL THEIR MONEY INTO YOUR FAKE ASS! I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT JEFFREY SAYS, I’M GONNA—”

RK dropped Gavin onto his desk chair, watching as the man nearly slipped out of it. As soon as Reed got his bearings, he was scrambling to his feet and throwing a punch at his face.

_Attempting_ to throw a punch.

RK900 grabbed his fist easily, twisting the man’s arm to the near breaking point and making their eyes leveled.

“Do not harm another officer, Detective. That could land you with serious repercussions.” RK let him go. Gavin hissed in pain, holding his wrist. His voice came out strained.

“The fuck is your deal, huh? You come in here and start calling the shots? That isn’t how this is going to work, asshole.”

“It will be if you don’t do your job, Detective. I was here for one day and I managed to solve a case that you have been sitting on for over a _month_.”

RK reached over and activated Gavin’s computer. Pulling up the case in record time.

“A missing persons file. Reported by the mother who was looking for her son.” Reed was looking at the screen now as RK enlarged it. “If this were like most other cases of the same scenario, you would have had the department looking everywhere for this man, and by now you would have declared him most likely dead if you found no evidence. But you didn’t. Resources and officers are stretched thin with the integration of android rights and android related crimes, so you put this case aside for bigger targets.” They were glaring at each other now. “But a simple _Google search_ ,” RK felt his voice raise slightly, “would have shown you his social media, where you would have found that he was perfectly safe in Canada, having evacuated there after the revolution. You then would have called him and discovered that his mother _knew where he was_ , and _knew that he was safe_ , but in her old age, _forgot to call and report to us that he was found_.” RK stood up straight, composing himself.

“But you didn’t. _I_ did.”

Gavin shoved RK, his legs banging into the desk. The detective got in his face, pressing a finger into his chest.

“Don’t ever tell me how to do my fucking job. You listen to _me_ , damnit!”

 

**Can Not Harm Officers!**

 

The corner of RK’s mouth twitched. He grabbed Gavin’s arm and pushed him away. LED flickering yellow.

“Someone has to. Nothing seems to fucking get done otherwise.”

 

**Software Instability ^**

 

Gavin’s eyes widened at the use of a swear. Then he grinned.

“Ohhh, what’s wrong with you? Feeling stressed?” Reed tapped RK’s forehead roughly, laughing at the scowl that appeared on his face. “Did a screw come lose over my work habits? Bet you wish you could break through your stupid coding and beat the shit out of me, _but you can’t_. You’re _my_ bitch. Think you can remember that?” RK glared down at the detective as he gentle slapped the side of his face, fingers brushing against his LED that was pulsing yellow. “ _You better_.”

The smaller man stepped aside, pulling his keys and phone out of his pocket, checking the time.

“Now that we’ve established _that_ , thanks for being a good little intern and cleaning my shit up, but if you know what’s good for you, you’ll be gone by the time I come back tomorrow.” Gavin walked around him, shoving him again in the back, but RK stabilized his legs. He heard the man scoff.

“I’m supposed to come in at nine, but I probably won’t show up until ten. Figure your shit out accordingly.”

RK900 watched as the detective walked out of the office, whistling an unknown tune while spinning his keys around his finger. When he was finally out of sight, RK sat back down at his desk, running two fingers over his LED, recalling the brief software error that had crossed his vision.

He ran another diagnostic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: RK, I know we don't always see eye to eye...  
> RK900: Yes, because I'm bigger and better than you.  
> Connor: ...  
> Connor: Rest in Piss, bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a basic outline done for the story, so I'm hoping this will update semi-regularly~


End file.
